Various types of tool kits are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is a tool kit for bending a metal tray including a middle bending tool, a right bending tool, and a left bending tool. What has been further needed is for the middle bending tool to include a middle lower handle and a C-shaped middle top clamping member, with the middle lower handle perpendicularly extended from the middle bottom plate of the middle top clamping member. The right bending tool further includes a right lower handle and a C-shaped right top clamping member, with the right lower handle rightwardly extended at a forty-five degree angle from the right bottom plate of the right top clamping member. Lastly, what has been needed is for the left bending tool to further include a left lower handle and a C-shaped left top clamping member, with the left lower handle leftwardly extended at a forty-five degree angle from the left bottom plate of the left top clamping member. Each of the right top clamping member of the right bending tool, the middle top clamping member of the middle bending tool, and the left top clamping member of the left bending tool is configured to bend the metal tray to a shape desired by a user while the user firmly grasps and manipulates each of the right lower handle, the middle lower handle, and the left lower handle. The tool kit for bending a metal tray is thus specifically structured to provide a user with an easy and effective way in which to bend a metal tray.